


Mutual Friend (One shot)

by writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom



Series: Naruto works [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Humor, Modern AU, Reincarnation, Supernatural Elements, archeology, low key angst, one shots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 12:55:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18873619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom/pseuds/writingforFUNandbecauseBoredom
Summary: In which Tobirama is the mutual friend of Minato and Madara and he watches how these two disasters get together.





	Mutual Friend (One shot)

Tobirama had four friends outside of his family.

One of them was his brother’s wife, Uzumaki Mito. 

She is a beautiful red hair that has done many underwater archeological expeditions, the head of Underwater Uzushio Marine Research. A company most famous for its discovery of the underwater Uzushiogakure, a village thought to be as much of a myth as Atlantis were.

The U.U.M.R was the sister corporation of the Senju Company, where the fruits of countless expeditions are prepared for exhibition for many years to come. 

The Hidden Villages were the most mysterious recent discovery after all. Dating back way beyond dinosaur times, a baffling discovery.

There were many theories regarding these mysterious villages…

But that’s another story entirely.

Another friend of Tobirama would be Orochimaru, who was almost as mysterious as the hidden villages themselves, a pale man that looked too eerily alike with his ‘grandfather’ for Tobirama to not believe they were the same person.

However, he also knew that immortal or not, Orochimaru meant no harm, and was a great conversational partner like Mito herself is when it came to the ancient runes that the Hidden Villages have and the kind of life the people must have led. 

Although, Tobirama won’t set foot anywhere near those snakes his pale friend has…

His third friend would be Minato, a very young bright minded man that can be called gentle, curious and open minded. He was almost always on the good side of everyone. Even Sarori, a man who studies the mummified remains and makes hypothetically mirror images of what those remains must have looked like when they were alive, and Hidan, a rude teenage janitor that annoys just about everyone except for the blue eyed blonde. Those two were loners and were odds with almost everyone.

To sum things up, Namikaze Minato was personification of gentle sunlight, and he doesn’t even mean it in a romantic way. The blonde just drew in everyone.

Although, ever since a certain expedition that was made to Konohagakure, the first remnants of the Hidden Villages to be discovered, he seems to be more prone to sleep deprivation and has shown brief flashes of strange behavior when certain discoveries were made, such as those several sculpted gigantic faces that were somehow preserved underground. Perhaps it was because of how the structure of the sculpted faces seem eerily similar to that of his brother, himself, Hiruzen, Minato, Tsunade and several other familiar faces that Tobirama would put the name of those he knew in this time. 

There was also the matter of Minato’s tag along, a small red fox named Kurama… 

That damned fox has been bugging him for days, although it seems Minato is entirely unaffected by the rodents shenanigans. Figures.

Now, his fourth friend was almost the exact opposite of Minato. He was anti social, sulky, short tempered, and while he was serious when it came to making sure nothing got stolen from the sights-

Long story short Uchiha Madara was an insufferable prick that Tobirama had the strangest friendships with.

At least he wasn't as bad as his brother Uchiha Izuna was.

Tobirama grimaced at the thought of the younger Uchiha heir.

A bang.

"Tobirama."

Speak of the devil and the Uchiha shall come.

"One of these days you're going to learn to calmly open doors like a decent human being you feral bastard." He seethes without turning away from the kunai he was analyzing. It had a paper tag on it with a faded seal. 

'I wonder what tree this paper originates from.' Certainly amazing how it has lasted this long.

"Where is Namikaze?" Madara asked him instead of answering the taunt, and Tobirama felt alarmed at that, though hardly surprised. 

A new development regarding his third and fourth friend was that ever since that particular expedition Madara kept seeking out the blonde man, who seemed to adamantly avoid the other. For whatever reason.

Minato and Madara's schedule often don't clash, and before they didn't show any high interest in each other. Minato gave everyone fair amount of his attention of course, but was also respectful and aware of others personal space, which meant that he and Madara hadn't willingly spoke all that much together. There were times they had to of course, as Madara was the appointed security and Minato was always the one to wander off, eager to explore. 

Actually, wait, no, Madara did actually have an eye for the blonde before didn't he?

And they had both gone alone-

"I have no clue where Minato is and at this point I am starting to suspect he is avoiding you for a good reason." The albino practically felt hostility enter his tone and he saw something dark pass over the others eyes.

"What did you do to him. Depending on your answer I may spare the Uchiha's reputation." 

If Hashirama were here, he would chew them both out.

"I didn't do anything to him back there. It's .....a personal and unfinished business." 

Tobirama knitted his brows in confusion, some of his hostility fading. The other man sounded... soft. Grieving almost. 

Exactly what happened that day?

He sighs.

"I will talk to him about it when I see him again."

\---------------------

One moment he is a simple man.

He is a simple man that has a love for history and its relics.

He is a simple man and with particular friends.

He is a simple man.

Up until what can only be called an alien life form roars, white protruding horns aimed at him, eyes milky white in a way that would make Tobirama think its blind but no it must have eyes on its back.

Then Minato crashes in.

Minato, whiskered and with nine blonde tails waving almost majestically behind him as he grabs Tobirama, eyes blazing and sharp, a familiar cold look in those eyes.

Then he sees Madara, in his red eyes glory, carrying a fucking _Gunbai_ of all things-

And when that white thing is obliterated he feels something click in his head and-

\-----------------------

The next moment he is awake.

And he not just a simple man.

And his second friend is a snake.

His third friend is the reincarnation of the Yondaime Fourth Hokage, founder of the very first Hidden Village and he can synchronize with the Kyuubi that is taking the form of a small fox for whatever reason-

And Tobirama is-WAS, the Nidaime. The second Hokage. And like his brother who was once the Shodaime he had died for Konohagakure. 

And he suddenly has the annoying power to tell when and where almost everyone is and it's annoying.

Oh and he can summon weapons.

"This is some magical girl bullshit." He finally says, nursing a bottle of vodka as Minato coughs. 

"What?" The blonde says after his coughing fit involving water-Minato is and always will be a lightweight- sounding weary. 

"You can literally transform." Tobirama says, waving a hand, gesturing towards Madara as well. "Your clothes change too-" he stops. "Minato you're a fucking furry." And now he is openly laughing at the dismayed expression on the others face.

"Hey! I didn't ask for that part! Blame Kurama!" 

Said nine tailed fox speaks a deep voice that hilariously contrasts with his small cute looking form. "Quit complaining! You should be honored to be sporting my characteristics!" 

"Like-are they even soft? Your ears." Tobirama continues. He really doesn't care for their embarrassment. His past life is coming in bits and pieces and its giving him an existential crisis.

Fuck. He killed Izuna. 

He takes another swing from the bottle.

"They're the softest." Madara lazily drowls from where he is sipping martini because he is a classy fucker like that.

"That. You owe me that." He is probablt extremely drunk at this point but he doesn't care. His bottle is near finished.

"What?"

"You're going to transform and you're going to let me cuddle you. I don't care if Madara has boyfriend privileges for that."

And both of the idiots go red in the face.

\--------------------

He is there when they discover three kids among the ruins. 

And it's so easy to recognize these three small toddlers as Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke and Haruno Sakura.

He watches all three of them play favorites between Minato and Madara.

It's pretty funny when the others question where the hell did those kids come from.

It's not so funny when they discover they apparently have god like powers- or impossibly vast amount of chakra because half the things they pulls would cause instant chakra exhaustion to a child, training or not.

\----------------------

"They're giving me gray hairs Tobi." Minato sags in the lab with him. The three kids were hanging out with Madara. 

Getting custody of three kids that technically don't exist was an interesting affair, though the most complicated genjutsu played a big role in it.

A few seals, a flash of Mangekyou Sharingan, and something Kurama pulled, and it's almost like they had always been there.

"Sasuke keeps setting things on fire." Minato begins listing. "Sakura is sassing me every chance she gets and Sage she is so _angry_. Naruto has a good heart but he is also teleporting to places he _shoudn't teleport to-_ "

He stops finally and just hangs his head, a hand rubbing the space between his eyes. 

"I-Naruto keeps asking for Kushina. She-We don't even have anything going on between us."

Tobirama abandons the fossil he is working on and instead silently offers comfort in the form of a hug.

\---------------------

"We're not actually together ya know?"

"What?"

"Madara and I."

"Bullshit."

"No. Seriously. I don't think either of us know where we're standing-like-"

A huff of frustration. 

"Just-I'm conflicted."

"Understandable. He, did take a lot from you in the past..." 

"Yeah. There is that. But he is also..."

"He is also so damn charming. And it's really not all his fault, in the end... it's all Kaguya." 

Silence.

"I love him. And-I don't know what to do with that."

Even further silence.

"Well, do the kids like him."

"I-Yeah. They were pretty hostile at first but..." 

"And Kakashi, Obito and Rin say that the both of you seem to be happier when you're together. Kakashi keeps complaining about how you two go into your own world."

"Ah how embarrassing-"

"You should start going out."

"..."

\----------------------

It takes Minato nearly dying from a stab wound to the chest for them to actually get together.

Hashirama regains his memories and saves their ass.

"This is a good life isn't it Tobi?" 

"It is Anija."

"...I think it's best we keep the whole ninja world a secret."

"Oh, definitely."

\-----------------------

He is the mutual friend of Minato and Madara, who are now engaged to each other and have fully adopted three orphans.

Senju Tobirama is happy for them.

But he is more happy about Uchiha Izuna putting out the first move and taking him out to a quiet, peaceful place.

This time around life is good.


End file.
